Criminal Bases
Criminal Base]] Overview The criminal bases are the central action of where fugitive prisoners hang out. Inside the criminal bases, there are clothes racks for criminals to remove their prison jumpsuits that uncover their pasts in prison, grab some weaponry, and drive out with a Camaro. Criminal Base]] City Base The City Base is located near the city. Some props include numerous empty shipping containers. There are currently two buildings, the biggest having the weapons inside, two rooms, and a ladder leading up to the roof. This location is also sometimes called the shipping yard. One pistol and two shotguns can be found in the main building on the tables and on the floor. There is also a clothes rack where prisoners can change out of their jumpsuit. spawn in the City Criminal Base.]] This base is near the center of activity, and most players know about it, as this is the most common place for criminals to collect their cash from the Jewelry Store, so you should always look out from a distance for Police. In addition, Police can drive their cars inside the base from the gate at the front or from the side through an open space the next to the train tracks, making this base not so much of a safe place for Criminal(s). There is a Camaro spawn by the shipping containers can be found here. Though this base may seem like a regular shipping yard, there are many buildings that criminals are able to hide in all throughout this base. There is a direct parachute route from the Jewelry Store's roof to this location, so as stated above, it is very active at times. Criminal Base]] Mountain Base The 'Mountain Base '(also known as the "Secret Criminal Base" or "Volcano Base") is located near the Town and is easy to miss for new players as there isn't anything to point out it exists. It has a round garage with hanging shipping containers, chairs, vending machines that can't be used, and two Camaro spawns inside. At the center of the garage is a pool of deadly magma which can be accessed by a pit on the top of the mountain the base is in. Though due to fall damage and the fact that the lava is deadly, you'll most likely die instantly if you dare enter. If you parachute into the lava and stand on the lava without moving you will not die, though. However, you can't enter the lava from inside the base due to glass walls. The garage extends into a tunnel lit primarily by lamps hanging from wooden beams with and giant red sign saying "EXIT". In the tunnel contains a clothes rack and two tables with two Shotguns and two Pistols on each table. In the back of the tunnel, a Lamborghini spawns there. With the recent "Rocket Fuel" Update, you can actually use your car to ramp into this base, using the same way you'd exit (through the tunnel). But there is a main entrance to the further right and your can just walk or drive in. Unlike the City Base, Police cannot enter through the main entrance unless a criminal opens it, or if they just walk around & inside. Trivia * The Mountain Base was added in the update following the public release of Jailbreak. * In the City Criminal Base, a shotgun & pistol used to spawn next to the Camaro spawn near the shipping containers. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Locations